


The watcher's regret

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Giles critical, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Protective Xander Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Following Willow's dark rampage, Xander confronts Giles over his handling of Willow's magic. Not Giles friendly.
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles & Xander Harris, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	The watcher's regret

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up after rewatching season six of Buffy.

Sunnydale Hospital  
Night

Giles blinked as his vision come into focus. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. It all came back to him then: Tara, Willow, the magicks, Xander. 

“Hey.” Giles sat up in the hospital bed he was lying in, seeing Xander sitting in a chair by the door, a bandage over his cheek. “How you feeling?”

“I’ve had worse. Are you alright?” Giles asked concerned as he eyed the bandages on Xander’s face.

“Willow got in a few good licks before I talked some sense into her,” Xander said and Giles sat up straighter.

“Willow, how is she?” Giles asked urgently.

“She’s…Willow again. She’s with Buffy and Dawn now,” Xander said, trying not to shutter as he remembered how broken Willow had looked after it was all over. “What do we do now?”

“There is a coven in Devon. I plan to take Willow there once I am well enough to travel, I think they can help her,” Giles explained.

“Well, better late than never I guess,” Xander muttered, louder than he intended and Giles raised an eyebrow. 

“Is there something you wish to say Xander?” Giles asked pointedly.

“No, just forget it,” Xander muttered looking away.

“If we’ve learned anything from all this, it is that we can’t push each other away anymore. So by all means, say what’s on your mind,” Giles said and after a moment, Xander looked back at him.

“Alright, fine. You could have done more for Willow,” Xander said as he got to his feet. “You knew she was dabbling in magic, you knew how dangerous it was, and you just stood back and watched. You basically handed her a loaded gun and said ‘figure it out for yourself’! And she was spiraling out of control, we could all see it, you saw it before anyone! And you still left! I know you were trying to do what was best for Buffy but did you ever stop for a moment to think about the rest of us?! Did you ever think maybe we needed you to?!”

The room was silent, save for Xander’s heavy breathing. Then, Giles spoke again.

“You’re right,” Giles admitted, taking Xander back. “I was so concerned with Buffy that I never stopped to consider that Willow may have needed my guidance just as much. As for my departure from Sunnydale, I did what I thought was best at the time. I was wrong and I’m sorry. I failed Willow, I failed all of you. I am sorry for that, more than you know. But I will not fail her again, I promise Xander.”

“Just take care of Willow. That’s all I care about,” Xander said gruffly before turning and walking about of the room, leaving Giles to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Giles, at least in the early seasons of Buffy, it’s hard to overlook his role in Willow’s magic addiction. 
> 
> Given his own past as Ripper, Giles more than anyone else knew how dangerous it could be for an untrained witch to start down this path. Yet, aside from warning Willow that she was opening a door she ‘may not be able to close’, Giles really just stands back and watches as Willow becomes more and more addicted to magic. 
> 
> And even though season six was more the fault of the writers choosing to write out Giles in the stupidest way they could, it can’t be over looked that Giles still left after it became obvious to everyone save Buffy, who was too caught up in her own issues, that Willow was spiraling out of control. In many ways, the Dark Willow Arc is a reflection of Giles’ failure to be there for Willow the way he was for Buffy.


End file.
